


Nerds in a gym

by Floofy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Friendship, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofy/pseuds/Floofy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Hyperion has it's ups and down. Ups such as nice food and surgeries for those who need them, such as Rhys. Of course downs to combat these being airlocks and such surgeries being expensive.</p><p>It helps though having a long time friend to share an apartment with who also shares your love of food.<br/>It doesn't help though when she decides you should get up off your lazy butt and into a gym to work off that flab.<br/>But then when you meet a cute, shy accountant in said gym whose also got all your interest in common maybe coming to this gym wasn't a bad idea after-all, especially when you find he's not only a nerd, but a BUFF nerd.</p><p>(aka au set before Tales where Rhys and Yvette have been long time friends and meet Vaughn in a gym and shit gets cute, eventual gayperion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally leaving the house like jesus Rhys you're so lazy...

**Author's Note:**

> This is still very much a wip and was started way before ep 4 or 5 so new stuff will be added and written...uh...when I feel like it. Sorry guys, I'm not really a writer, I just kinda do it when I want but I had this au idea suddenly a while ago and what I've written so far has just been sitting in my drive so I decided I needed to get at least some out there already.
> 
> Like I said this is a wip and a lot of it will be written up as I go along, I don't really even have an ending but we'll see where this goes...I kinda have ideas in mind but if you guys like this or want I'm up for suggestions on what can happen.
> 
> Also chapter lengths will probably vary...

No matter the time, Rhys was sure he and Yvette could eat and would eat whatever they fancied whenever. It was almost a curse at most; not being fussy eaters. The wrong kinds of foods have so many different calories and different levels of stuff that if you didn’t keep an eye on them, your weight and what you actually consumed could easily start to add up and make you feel a bit pudgier than you did yesterday.

It was probably due to their paycheck. It helped to work for one of the wealthiest companies in the galaxy that they got a good paycheck at the end of the day and/or month but it kind of depended on how long you lived when working for Hyperion. You either kept to yourself or got flung out an airlock. Luckily Rhys and Yvette hadn’t been in the position that deemed them airlock worthy yet (thank god) so they could swim in all their saved up cash whenever they wanted. It mostly went on food anyway so why not indulge a little in the good stuff? And by good stuff that mostly meant takeaways and ice cream.

Yeah they occasionally went out to a fancy restaurant but they wanted to keep the idiotic whispers and stares to a minimum. It wasn’t frowned upon to share apartments or ‘homes’ up on Helios, in fact it was actually encouraged if you weren’t a higher up with enough cash to splurge on a penthouse or two; to share and pay for things together with a housemate. Things could get pricey if you lived on your own of course but it was also common for those who shared living space... to also share time in the bedroom together, as most housemates up there on Helios were also partners and of course rumors and sexual perverse got to the best of some.

It hadn’t been long after Yvette suggested that Rhys should move in with her that rumors sprung up around their workplace that they were actually more than friends and were ‘a thing’. It wasn’t too raunchy of a rumor, rumors of sexual partners sprung up all over the place like yesterday's news on Helio but it was the fact that Rhys was this guy who stood out from the rest that he supposed people would second glance at him in the hallways or whenever he would sit and chat with Yvette in the dining hall people would smirk and talk under their breath.

Since his recent operation, Rhys had been the talk of many divisions even before he moved in with his bff. Sharing a place only added fuel to the fire it seemed but her offer was hugely appreciated since his operation left him both tired and slightly broke. Okay more than slightly broke if he was honest. He was definitely struggling trying to keep a roof over his head and keep enough money saved in the bank to pay for food and any other necessities but he could only get so far with what he had left. He was lucky the discount on his operation left him with enough money to brave the rest of the week until Yvette couldn’t take it anymore watching her friend stumble over to hers every time he needed help adjusting on a lower budget or was having trouble with his new arm and eye and so one day finally asked if he just wanted to move in. He practically lived round hers anyway...why not make it official?

Rhys had been skeptical at first obviously, he didn’t want to be a burden on her and it wasn’t usual for a man and woman to live together on Helios without something bad happening and one or both of them getting flung out an airlock because of an unusual affair but Yvette was consistent with her decision for Rhys to move in and just live easier now that he had two arms and eyes finally.

So even though they were just good friends (and had been for years before moving in with each other mind you) there was definitely nothing going on between them. Hearing rumors about themselves had had them in fits and giggles the first few times, but then it just got annoying so they cut down on the amount of times they went out to fancy restaurants together just until chatter about their ‘secret love life’ calmed down. Yvette of course wanted to punch any guy or gal who even made suggestive comments about them recently, she could only go so far without it getting to her. Rhys could understand that and whilst he missed going out to eat all those times he and Yvette had to agree they could go without all the extra calories at the end of the day.

It didn’t help though that not eating out meant eating in with a take every other night when one or both of them were too tired from a hard days work to actually consider cooking a decent and possibly healthier meal together. When working together they were actually quite competent cooks, well Yvette was the competent cook, Rhys just tried to help without burning water or dropping a pan every few seconds. Yvette just seriously doesn’t know how Rhys has lived so long without knowing any proper basic cooking skills. Neither does Rhys. 

As a result of their continuous intake of gloriously fatty foods and Rhys’ probably very unhealthy amount of ice cream consumed each week, Yvette finally decides they should get a gym membership. Rhys has to scoff at the decision. Him? In a gym? He could hardly even run from one hallway to the next when late for a meeting let alone sustain a timetable to work out in a gym. Yet Yvette is adamant about it and tells him “If we don’t do this now we’ll never do it and end up sitting on our butts gaining weight.” and whilst Rhys isn’t too fussed about his weight, he does care for his image (more than he lets on) and begrudgingly agrees to chip in for the membership. 

It isn’t too expensive for the two of them since they know they’re only going to be using certain machines and maybe the pool or something once in awhile because let's be honest, if they tried to use any of the more heavy weight or complex machines their arms might fall off (Rhys’ probably WOULD), but it’s actually a while before they get to use the thing. 

Work has been tough on them as of late. With their CEO continuing his plan to try and ‘cleanse Pandora of all it’s bandits and make it a better place’ more and more people have found themselves being ejected into spare more times than helping out Handsome Jack in the moral scheme of things. That means that those who are still breathing in air and not having their lungs compressed have had a bigger workload pushed on them than usual but Yvette tried to not let it faze her. She finally found herself sitting in her apartment giving their membership cards a glare as they sat on the coffee table just in plain sight as she waited for Rhys to get home that afternoon.

Their coffee table was littered with many different things from photos to paper to mugs and wrappers of long eaten snack bars that were just strewn about and left with no disregard. They should have really been placed in the recycle bin by now. Her living room was actually a little bit of a mess now that she looked at it. Yvette wasn’t one for mess, it irritated her, but looking around at the room now it almost made her feel calm...almost. She still had the nagging voice at the back of her head telling her she should get Rhys to clean up his shit but the room felt more lived in now that Rhys had moved in his stuff. He hadn’t had much but the things that he did bring with him helped liven up the place and make their shared flat more ‘homey’ and lived in than what it was previously. 

Most of what he brought was just clothes. And half of those clothes ended up on their living room floor somehow.

She picked up their cards with a grimace, they really needed to use these things soon, the cards had just been gathering dust on the table and it really would be a waste to not use them after all the fuss she made for Rhys to just sign his damn signature on one already like seriously we spent money on these Rhys the most you can do for now is sign the damn thing so it’s valid. 

Flicking at the cards in annoyance she dropped them back to the table before hefting herself up off the couch and over to her room on the right. It was now or never the time to use those things, Rhys was going to be back any second now and it was best to get him dressed in something loose and out the door again before he could plant his ass in that chair and not want to move for another few hours because that’s most likely what he’d do. Yvette swears Rhys was a sloth in another life he literally could not be moved half the time he conked out on their couch. She found herself lifting him up (with a bit of a struggle; kid was heavy) and dropping him in his bed more times than he actually found himself going to sleep in it properly at night. She didn’t dare try and undress him though, last time she’d tried that she’d gotten a surprised slap round the face with a metal hand, she didn’t want to experience that again thank you very much.

Pushing open her door she quickly unzipped her pencil skirt dress and shimmied it down her legs, her heels were forgotten somewhere in the lounge; probably under the couch by now, and she had no need for her glasses right now so the next thing to come off was her shirt. She quickly undid all the buttons and was left standing in her underwear just as the front door opened. Great Rhys was home, hopefully she could get him changed just as she was before he got his lanky ass all comfortable in the chair. Honestly though he was all legs. Maybe she could get some muscle on those stilts and get him a date. Yvette knows he needs the attention of someone other than her for a while even if it is a one off thing she just knows she needs to get him out of the house more and off his ass.

Opening her bedroom door again she finds him just about to plop down. His suitcase was haphazardly flung into one corner and his clown shoes abandoned by the door, his jacket over the back of the sofa and the man who manages to thrown every article of clothing somewhere in the room in person raising an eyebrow in her direction at the glare she’s giving him from behind her bedroom door. 

“Hey Yvette, what's up?”

He makes to sit down but Yvette reaches out a hand and shakes it at him disapprovingly.

“No no no no no- you’re not sitting down yet mister. Come on, up you get and get changed into something you don’t mind sweating in.” She turns around with the door open to hear his response whilst sifting through her large closet. Pulling out a tank top and sports bra Yvette can hear Rhys physically moan and drag his feet over to her door. She turns to find him slouched at the doorway with a kicked puppydog look and a slumped body posture that looks like a teenagers whose been given too many books to carry on his back. He looks ridiculous. She smirks and turns away from Rhys’ eyesight so he doesn't get an eyeful of her chest before replacing her normal bra with a sports one and then pulls the top on over her head. She turns around again when she’s decent.

“But whyyy? I only just got home. Can’t I sit down for like...five minuets or something?” Rhys’ voice is dragged out and whiny. He sounds like such a child. It helped he was younger than Yvette so she could play the ‘I’m older than you so you should do what you’re told’ card. It worked most of the time.

“If you sit down Rhys I won’t be able to get you up for another five hours knowing you. Come on, put on a vest and shorts or something. I’ve decided we’re finally gonna try using those gym cards we got not so long ago.”

Yvette gets another whine in response. She laughs as she pulls up her shorts and turns with her hands on her hips to watch as Rhys slumps his shoulders and glares at the ceiling for no reason other than not having to look at Yvette’s winning smile. 

“I really thought you’d forgotten about those things already. I guess trying to hide them on the table didn’t work all too well hu?” He looks down finally and can’t help but break into a smile as Yvette moves forward to poke at his sides.

“I knew you’d try and hide them.” Another poke, this time to the ribs where he’s ticklish. She gets a flinch out of him. “Seriously though Rhys we should check the place out. I mean we’ve already paid for them and they’re valid until we cancel them or...y’know...get thrown out an airlock.” Yvette shrugs and moves back into her room to fish for some socks in her drawers, pulling out a pair of blank blacks ones and sitting down to pull them up. “And I’m already dressed see! You wouldn’t make me go on my lonesome now would you?”

Yvette fakes a pout as Rhys rolls his eyes and pushes off from the doorframe shaking his head. She can hear him faintly from his room after he enters.

“Okay, okay fine! Just don’t expect me to enjoy myself, it was your idea remember! If you ever think for one minute whilst we’re sweating our butts off in there ‘oh man why are we doing this?’ just remember it was your idea in the first place!”

Yvette can’t help the eyeroll at her friend's response and makes her way over to the kitchen across from her room. Rhys was such a drama queen sometimes but she wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Pulling out two water bottles from the fridge she plops them on the counter before fishing a backpack out from a pile of clothes on the floor. The clothes are Rhys’ of course the lazy pig and she tuts before unzipping the bag and pushing the bottles inside followed by some snack bars and some fruit. Her and Rhys may be a fan of good, filling and homey foods but they loved their greens and fruits just as much as any sane person, so, since they were going to the gym to lose some of the flab she didn’t think it would be wise to go to said gym with snacks like a chocolate bar or something. Rhys would probably disagree, trying to make a excuse that he’d need to keep his sugar levels up or something but Yvette knew how hyperactive that man could be certain days and the one time she’d tried to wrestle a tub of ice cream off of him she’d had to chase him around the flat and over the couch a few times before finally tackling him to the ground to get him to stop eating.

She shook her head at the memory and finished packing the bag with stuff for their trip to the gym before bringing it over to the sofa and placing the membership cards inside as well. Rhys would probably hide them before they left and make a joke about how they couldn’t enter now because they didn’t bring their cards but Yvette was already one step ahead of him and knew his track of mind. She could read him like the back of her hand, they’d know each other for so long she knew what he’s thinking before he even does.

Leaving the bag on the sofa she finally picks up her trainers by the door and slips them on just as Rhys leaves his room in appropriate workout gear. He has a very loose fitting and too large yellow shirt with the Hyperion logo on over the top of a sleeveless tank top and he’s sporting some firm fitting shorts on his legs as well as some odd knee high socks. The left sock was yellow and blue striped with little stars and the other a plain blue with yellow toe and heel patches.

Yvette shakes her head at his odd clothing choices but is glad he at least looks a little bit enthusiastic about their first outing to the gym together. He grabs his own trainers, with a small grimace, and pulls them on before standing by the door ready with his hands on his hips and a frown plastered across his face. 

Never mind the enthusiasm then.

A sigh escapes his lips as he waits for Yvette to stand up with the bag of supplies and their door keycard but he smiles when Yvette smirks at his reluctance to leave the house. He knows he’s being typical but who could blame him if he wanted to leave the comfy confines of his home? To go work out and become sweaty in a gym none the less? He couldn’t understand the appeal of gym’s unless it was for a swim or maybe a yoga class, he’d gone and done those activities once in a while before he’d moved in with Yvette if he was having a particularly stressful day but the swimming part had been more him floating around on a water float since he obviously couldn’t go swimming with his cybernetic unless he wanted to short circuit it and electrocute a few people; leaving him one arm down, and that wasn’t as fun as doing laps just...floating there and yoga...well...he wasn’t as bendy as he thought he was. He sprained his muscles more then he relaxed them.

Reluctantly Rhys opened their front door and exits, standing a few steps ahead of Yvette as she closes it behind her and locks it, tucking the key into a pocket of her bag before looking up at Rhys with a raised eyebrow.

“Ready to go then?” She asks.  
Rhys looks down at himself and shrugs his shoulders causing the right hand sleeve to fall down, showing where cybernetics meet flesh. He doesn’t go to fix it, it would only fall off again later.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be to sweat my butt off in some stinky, Hyperion gym I suppose.” He shrugs again and turns to start making his way down the hallway.

Yvette follows him and lifts her bag up onto her shoulder, holding it in place as a smirk creeps its way onto her face suddenly.

“Hey I just thought...good thing for you about going to the gym?”

Rhys raises an eyebrow and turns his head to eye her questioningly. “Yeah wassat?”

She walks closer to him then, leaning up to whisper into his ear as if to tell him a secret even though there was literally nobody around them.

“Free peep show on all the hot guys abs…”

At Rhys’ blush Yvette just smiles wider at knowing she’s got his attention now. She knows he’s into that kind of thing, they live together for chrissake and it’s been more than a few times she’s walked in on him with porn up on his echo although to be fair he’s also done the same with her on a rare occasion.

“Well...y-yeah but it’s not like I’m going to be STARING at everyone when we get in there! Jeez Yvette!”

Yvette elbows her taller friend in the ribs as they come up to elevator and he coughs, dragging his hand through his hair and willing his blush to go away awkwardly. 

“Oh come on Rhys I was joking! Anyway you’ll be too busy dying to want to look around anyway…”


	2. Finally at the damn gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the place nobody's been waiting for. Time to die from over exhaustion and leg sprains. (Not as long as the first one because this is only about 3 and a bit pages worth unlike the other chapter which is five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I've wrote so far so new chapters will come/ be added when ever the heck.

Rhys presses the button on his right to summon the elevator before returning the elbow jab to the shorter woman. It knocks her sideways slightly with the force but she straightens herself easily and with a snort pushes him back with the full palm of her hand. He sways but otherwise doesn’t move other than to wrap his flesh arm around her neck to pull her into his side in a sort of hug/headlock move.

Yvette squarks at being pulled into his side suddenly but chuckles after looking up at his winning smile that’s all teeth and has no aggression in it what so ever before there’s a ding and the elevator doors are opening up. 

There’s a man and woman standing inside who look at the opening doors as if they’ve offended them, probably waiting to get off on another floor, but having been stopped by the odd couple who are smiling awkwardly and straightening their clothes as if being caught in the act of something wrong. Rhys and Yvette smile apologetically at the opposite pair before stepping into the elevator alongside them. Yvette pushes the button for the floor they need and the elevator lurches skywards a few floors until it stops and the couple behind them get out, continuing their chatter once they’re out of earshot of the elevator.

“Welllll that wasn’t awkward at all.” Rhys whispers to himself, obvious sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

Yette shrugs having heard it in the close space they stood, the metal walls easily bouncing off any sound they made. She then steps back to lean against the elevator railings and Rhys copies her, propping his arms up on them whilst Yvette crosses her arms instead. They were definitely good friends; similar but with their different quirks of course. They both had the same interests in food, movies and little things like where a piece of furniture should go in a room to make it look right just to name a few similarities. She was also glad they could just joke around and just be silly whenever they wanted because the crowds up on Hyperion; they were either the most bossy, black hearted, backstabbing asshole’s in the universe or the dorkiest little shits you’d ever know, not talking about you accounting...nope, not at all. 

Yvette supposed her and Rhys came under the second category. The fact that finger gun fights happened quite periodically didn’t help.

The doors shut again and a comfortable silence settles over the pair as they wait to get off on their designated floor.

Yvette honestly finds herself a little bit excited about journeying to this foreign pleasure centre on Helios. She wouldn’t really call a gym a ‘pleasure centre’ but hey whatever floats your boat, she’d never been there before so it was a new experience and those were always fun and she was dragging Rhys along with her (finally) so even if they sweated their asses off or didn’t have the best time at least they’d be doing it together and could slump down on the sofa at the end of the day and watch cheesy movies on the ECHOnet.

That was always fun.

A few seconds later and the door bings open. Yvette had read up about the gym they’d bought passes into; it was apparently a whole two floors of fun, aka a whole two floors of machines and tears and pain, meaning upon exiting the elevator her and Rhys were literally already in the building and were probably going to get lost within two seconds of looking around the place.

‘Awesome’ Yvette thought to herself.

Stepping out before her lanky friend, she made her way forwards towards a giant map laid out on the wall to the left for visitors and searched for a certain room that they should head to. Preferably Yvette didn’t want for her or Rhys to do anything too strenuous during their first time here because she knew how painful it could get to do a lot of exercise straight off the bat either without a warm up or just generally having a sloth as your spirit animal. She’s experienced middle school PE enough to know that shit can hurt your muscles for days and is hoping to exclude that experience again from her schedule for the next for months if she can help it.

Rhys walks up beside her by the time she’s found the room she’s looking for. It’s quite a large space according to the map as it is the main attraction for the first floor, holding most of the equipment needed for those wanting to get ripped with smaller side rooms surrounding it in a circle fashion where inside there are private spinning lessons, locker rooms and any other type of sport room you could think of. The second floor held the more ‘comfy’ sports, as she’d heard Rhys call them once before. Comfy being; swimming, yoga, tennis and squash. Rhys couldn’t really call them comfy though considering out of two of them he couldn’t really do. If he tried swimming he could electrocute everyone in the water and doing yoga he’d probably break something trying to sit in certain positions for so long. And by break something Yvette means his arm, it may be strong but it can still hurt his shoulder joint if it’s in a weird position for any unnatural amount of time, just like a real arm if we’re being honest. His cybernetic arm wasn’t built for holding up his strength; it was for hacking and organising files...

That or Rhys could break his back.

The kid may be lanky but that doesn’t mean he’s flexible enough to do something like... a plow pose or whatever. Well at least she doesn’t think Rhys could do a plow pose...it’d be interesting to see if he could.

Shaking the images of Rhys doing silly yoga poses from her head, Yvette points to the large area numbered ‘1’ on the map. She looks up to her taller friend now on her right and taps the position to show him where they need to go.

“This is our stop.”

Rhys pouts and rolls his eyes.

“Greeeeaaat...time to go to our deathbeds early.”

Yvette punches him on the arm with a smirk. Rhys smiles back and follows his smaller friend up to the front desk.

Time to die.


	3. Making friends with the rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally entering the gym, Rhys and Yvette get a look around where they're probably going to die. The finishing's on the walls look nice though.
> 
> (wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing today and wrote a bit more for this story, had a little bit of inspiration plus I know people have been reading so I don't want this story to turn into one of those 'wait months for a new chapter' thingies but I won't make any promises that that wont happen, sorry.  
> Chapter is short though because you know, inspiration runs short sometimes...

It takes Yvette all but a second to push open the big glass door entrance, dragging along her not so enthusiastic friend towards the entrance before she finds herself kind of apprehensive of her decision to adventure out to such a glam and large looking place.

Sure its just a gym but its a damn fine looking gym if she doesn't say so herself. Looking up at the expansive room, from the roof to the flooring and the area all being attached to the reception she allows hers eyebrows to rise up her forehead at how damn fancy it looks.

"Wow..." Yvette whispers. 

Noticing the gold trimmings painted delicately across the walls and ceiling and a chandelier hanging from above the reception desk, Yvette could have mistaken walking into a Victorian mansion. It was definitely unique looking, not really her thing but its not like she wad gonna be staring at the walls any time soon.

She and Rhys have weight to burn.

Nudging Rhys out of his transfixion of the walls, she drags the bag she brought around from to her front to remove their memberships before moving towards the front desk.  
A busy looking woman sits at her computer, typing away whilst sipping at her water she doesn't notice the two newcomers approaching. She's very fit looking Yvette cant help but notice. A short bob haircut, a petite mouth-

Blinking, Yvete hands Rhys his card before walking closer to the desk. Rhys follows on behind his shorter friend, still taking in the new scenery but fiddling with the plastic membership between his fingers while he waits for her to do whatever. He's not in any rush to get started, if Rhys is being entirely honest he rather happily be sitting down at the cafeteria he's just noticed off the the right. He could go for some coffee.

Leaning upon the desk with her elbows, Yvette finally catches the attention of the young receptionist. She moves her attention away from her screen and flashes Yvette a friendly smile revealing the pearly whites that had only just been hidden behind her lips.

"Good afternoon!" She starts, a real cheeriness to her voice. "I don't believe I've seen you here before, how can I help?"

Yvette is slightly taken off guard by her genuine kindness but smiles back thankfully. Its strange to find such a genuinely kind receptionist on Helios, most faking a smile at best upon greeting you and not even wishing you a good bye upon you leaving. It feels nice.

"Hi uh yeah, me and my friend are visiting here for the first time. We got these membership cards not too long ago and have decided to start using them." 

The woman nods, bringing up a scanner she motions for Yvette to bring it closer which she does and then holds it steady letting the lady scan her cards bar-code. It dings and the receptionist nods again before motioning for Rhys to do the same.

Once Rhys has stopped daydreaming and fiddling with his card between his hands off to the side he hands his over and his scan is done, also letting off a confirmatory ding.

Smiling again the receptionist looks down at her screen, clicking on a few things with her mouse before motioning to her left at the ticket gates which seal the entrance to the gym.

"I've registered both your memberships to the system and you're now allowed to enter and leave at your leisure. You can also exit from any elevator throughout the center as long as you scan your cards on the elevator panels, its just to let us know whose here and whose not encase if a fire or accident or something."

Yvette nods along to the information she's been given, smiling for the last time and biding the receptionist a quick thank you before turning away and dragging Rhys with her once again to the gates.

"She was oddly nice..." Rhys ponders. Glancing back he notices the woman watching them, or more importantly watching Yvette as she scans her card and is let through the entrance.

He turns back with a shrug and copies Yvette, placing his membership atop the scanner and having to only wait a second before the small doors swing open and allow him inside.

Having shoved her own membership back into their shared bag Yvette stands, hands on her hips, gazing out across the second floor of the gym. In the middle, winding spiral staircases lead both up and down to two other areas of the gym and circling the stairways were many spinners and treadmills. As the map also showed, doors and rooms off to the sides circled the outer lengths of the room with numbers from 1 to over 20 could be seen hovering above the doors in light blue hologram.

Rhys whistles at the space before him. He's not too loud though considering both adverts and music from some form of radio can be heard playing at a suitable level overheard through speakers and the compiled noise of chatting, laughing and the workings of the machines as other people use them fills the space comfortably.

Yvette raises an eyebrow at Rhys once he stands next to her, she can see many other employees milling about, some are talking to friends, others are on their own and some are moving in and out of the side rooms, Yvette's honestly curious about how big this damn place is.

"So Mr. Strong, which room number do you wanna grab?"

Rhys smirks and snorts at the weird nickname but glances around the room to find a changing room they can grab and use to store their bag. His echo eye wirs to life and lets him have a better view on which rooms are taken or not and picks out a random free number. "Nineteen..." Yvette makes a noise in response and moves in the direction of number 19. Rhys follows her and once they get to their selected room Yvette pulls out her card again to scan on the keypad, the door opens and Rhys peeks his head in. "Dude this is more fancy then our bathroom back home..." Nosing his way in before Yvette can he moves into the small room and around the corner on the left down a very small hallway that holds both a toilet, sink and shower. It's like a mini shower room in there complete with a few hooks, benches and a desk top plus mirror to get yourself ready after your intense body workouts. Returning to the main part of the small room he fixes his hair in the reflection of the mirror and waits for Yvette to put their bag on the bench before turning with a small smile and his hands on his hips. "So, what're we doing first?"


	4. Welp.

So I'm sorry to say I've kinda abandoned this fic? Like I never had the whole story planned out but I knew in the end obviously Vaughn, Yvette and Rhys would all become bff buddies for life yadda yadda and Rhys would end up falling for his smol bro friend but I just...never really had any plot points written out or any idea where to take the story after a certain point. 

Basically I'm saying I'm not gonna write any more for this fic, which I'm really really sorry to say because I know how heartbreaking it is if you find a story or a comic you really like only to find out the author has stopped it but I just can't bring myself to write more of this. Every time I do I kinda cringe because whilst I still love Tales and gayperion and all that I just don't love it AS much as I did; when it first came out and chapters were coming out every few months, to try and enthuse myself to pick this fic back up...so. If anyone would like to take this fic idea off of me; go ahead. I dont mind. It was a silly little idea I thought up out of the blue, had a bit of inspiration to write, and then kinda deflated after a bit anyway.

So yeah, I'm not gonna be writing anymore for this but if someone wants to take the story/plot idea and write their own thing/ rewrite the whole thing then go ahead, you have my consent. Just if anyone does (if any of you even liked it that much, I just am really not confident in my writing okay I kinda hate it so much so that whilst I love the comments I got Im just 'ehh') then feel free to link it to me I'd love to read it!

So yeah, again, I'm sorry I won't finish this, I just don't have the enthusiasm to write this let alone write anything else.  
Like ever. (I'm more of a drawer/doodler anyway than a writer.)  
So yeah, sorry.   
Bye!


End file.
